


she wanted him to stay (so he would)

by writingkilledreality



Series: the bird and the gemstone [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Sick Character, Takes Place Before Canon Show, You Know Before Ruby Goes To Beacon, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkilledreality/pseuds/writingkilledreality
Summary: “What are you doing?” a voice questioned as the door opened fully. Qrow did a once over of the girl and the bathroom, settling on a confused and slightly amused face.  “I’m dying,” she groaned.***OR: In which Ruby gets sick and Qrow takes care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Aly aka ThePackWantstheD for getting me addicted to this ship. So thank you so much Aly. If you like this, you guys should totally check her out here on Ao3 @ThePackWantstheD or on Tumblr @thepackwantsthed

Ruby lay on the bathroom floor, her cheek pressed to the cold tile. It was about two in the morning and she had been in there since midnight, much to her annoyance and dislike. A knock came at the door as she let out a groan. The door opened slowly as if to give her time to make herself decent.

“What are you doing?” a voice questioned as the door opened fully. Qrow did a once over of the girl and the bathroom, settling on a confused and slightly amused face.

“I’m dying,” she groaned.

“Ruby.” A voice fully of worry. A face etched with concern and no more amusement. She glanced up at the tall man before sighing and sitting up. She leaned against the bathtub, blinking several times to keep the nausea at bay.

“This kid in my class, Neilson, not Nelson, but _Neil_ son, gave me some kind of plague,” Ruby explained as Qrow quirked an eyebrow at her. “Neilson got me sick and I've been in here puking since midnight.” A look of understanding and sympathy spread across Qrow’s face as he sat across from her.

“Why didn't you wake me up?”

“I didn't want to be a bother. Plus, your sleeping habits are still odd because of your last mission. I wanted you to sleep when you could,” Ruby mumbled. A warmth filled Qrow’s chest at the fact that Ruby knew his sleep habits and actually have thought to it. But still…

“You're never a bother. And even if I hadn't slept in days, I would still wake up if you were sick and wanting me,” he told her seriously. Ruby gave him a sad smile, telling him she understood and would wake him up next time. The two sat in silence for awhile before Ruby rolled her head back and let out a groan.

“I’m sorry, kid. It's just going around Signal,” he said, though he could tell that it wasn't the least bit comforting from the way Ruby glared at him.

“I don't feel good,” she muttered, moving to the toilet. She dry heaved a couple of times as Qrow rubbed her back soothingly.

“Do you want some medicine?” he asked gently.

She nodded before thinking a moment, “And some juice?” Her voice was small and fragile and Qrow wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and make her feel better. Instead, he settled for rubbing her head affectionately before getting up and heading to the kitchen to track down some medicine and juice for Ruby. The small girl once again rested her face on the tile, relishing in its' cold touch. She moved her head just in time to avoid being hit by the door.

"I feel empty," Ruby mumbled, her cheek still pressed to the tile, her gaze not meeting Qrow's.

"Two hours of vomiting will do that to you," Qrow teased lightly, sitting beside her. Qrow handed her the medicine and her juice as Ruby sat up and took both greedily.

"You're amazing," Ruby whined happily as Qrow smiled despite the situation.

"You're not too bad yourself, kid," Qrow replied, watching as Ruby guzzled her juice. He reached out an arm, gently pulling the glass from her lips.

"Pace yourself, you don't want to throw it all up." She hummed lightly in agreement, her head moving to rest on her knees.

"Are you sure you want to be around me? I don't want you to get sick," Ruby said, concern softly etched into her features.

"Don't worry about it, little red. I have a fairly strong immune system. Besides, as a teacher, I'm bound to catch it eventually, and I'd prefer sooner rather than later," Qrow told her before a small smile spread across his lips, "Plus, I'd rather get the plague from you than some other student or colleague. That way I can stay home from school with you." Ruby chuckled and scooted over to the man, bumping shoulders with him as she moved closer.

"As much as I'd dislike getting you sick, I wouldn’t mind staying home sick with you," Ruby said, her eyes moving around the room, not quite focusing on anything, especially not Qrow. However, she was all he could focus on. A fond smile graced his lips, something that happened only around the usually red hooded girl. A yawn escaped Ruby's from Ruby's lips as her head leaned over to rest on Qrow's shoulder. She let out another yawn as her eyes began to droop.

"Come on," Qrow cooed, "Let's get you to your room and in bed."

"No," Ruby spoke tiredly, "I don't want to wake up Yang, especially since I feel like I might throw up again." Qrow sighed, trying to think of another option. Though part of him enjoyed the weight on his shoulder. "Besides, I'd rather stay with you," she added shyly. Qrow smiled over at her, rolling his eyes jokingly as he turned away.

"I'll make you a bed on the couch," Qrow said, moving to get up. He held his hand out to her, helping her up and steadying her when her weakened legs almost gave out on her. He walked her to a chair in the living room before moving around the room in search of blankets. The pajama clad girl watched tiredly as Qrow made a bed for her. She loved the fact that he always went out of his way for her. When he finished, Qrow reached out a hand, guiding her to the couch and wrapping her in a warm blanket. He tucked her in, nice and warm, just like he'd done a thousand times before. He even put a trash can beside the couch in case she felt the need to puke again.

"Thank you," Ruby whispered as Qrow placed one extra blanket on her, just in case.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For taking care of me and making me feel better," Ruby answered, "You always make everything better."

"I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it a thousand more if I have to; you will _always_ have me to make it better, I promise," Qrow told her, brushing strands of hair from her face. Ruby's heart swelled at his words. For as long as she could remember Qrow had always promised that, and he had never, not once, broken his promise.

"Stay with me?" she questioned hopefully and Qrow could swear he heard an _'I love you'_ in her voice. "Always." _'I love you, too.'_ Ruby scooted over and lifted the blankets for Qrow. Qrow lay beside her, getting into a comfortable and safe enough position so he wouldn't fall off the couch. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. Qrow's fingers trailed gently along her arm, soothing her to sleep. Once certain Ruby was asleep and in no danger of waking up from illness, Qrow readied himself to untangle from her grasp. He shifted slightly and caught one look of her pink cheeks and the way her eyelashes rested against her cheeks as she slept, and he knew he was done for. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The girl cuddled up next to Qrow had him wrapped around her little finger. And she knew it; hell she knew it when she was five. Qrow knew he would just about do anything for her. And though they both agreed to wait until after her graduation from Beacon, he could feel the boundaries between them lessening and lessening. He knew how he felt for the girl and he knew how she felt for him. There was no one else quite like her. There was no one else who understood Qrow quite like her. So yes, he would do just about anything for her. And right now, she wanted him to stay. So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> comments make me a happy writer :)


End file.
